Mondegreen
by not so secretly Batman
Summary: Harry and Draco are in seventh year together. Draco loves Harry but how does Harry feel? will he return Draco's love... starts off with Draco's feelings about certain events in the early years. Slash eventually. pairings: Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione.
1. 1st Year

**Mondegreen  
Chapter 1: 1****st**** Year**

**1****st**** Year  
**

The first time I saw you, was in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. I didn't know who you were back then but there was just something about you. Your eyes were Slytherin green. There was something about you which pulled me to you. I wanted to introduce myself but father told me not to… that I had to wait. I just wanted you to be my friend; you looked like someone I could tell anything to, like I could explain my situation to you. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to speak to you.

When I heard it was you, that you were coming to Hogwarts, I was excited… I couldn't wait to meet you. I just wanted to be your friend. Father told me it was important to befriend you. When I introduced myself, I now realize why you declined my hand in friendship. It hurt you know, when you declined. I felt like you'd just punched me in the stomach, I didn't know why you did it and why it hurt so much. Of course I know now, at the time I just blamed it on being a Malfoy and family pride. What I said to you was wrong, I realize that now. I wanted to impress you; it was all the things I'd been taught since I was old enough to understand. It was all I knew, I thought muggles were the evil ones… the ones ruining magic. I never understood why it hurt quite so much.

I thought you should be in Slytherin, the right house, the good house. When you fought the mountain troll I realized that you were brave… probably on of the bravest people I'd ever met, of course I would never admit it to anyone. There was the reason you were in Gryffindor. You were so full of courage and love. I could never tell anyone what I thought of you. So instead I told everyone the opposite… that it was stupid and no on in their right minds would ever go near a mountain troll.

The first quiddich match, of course I was rooting for Slytherin… but at the same time I was hoping you would catch the snitch just to prove that you deserved to be the Gryffindor seeker. I knew you were the youngest seeker in a century; I hadn't planned on joining in second year… I didn't plan on it until I saw you fly, which I did but that's something I'll talk about later. You had that new broom… the nimbus 2000… the fastest broom there was at the time, I was glad you won. I would never tell anyone that either, I was worried of what Slytherin would think of me, what father would think of me. I knew you were seeker for a reason and so did every Gryffindor… it was my way of proving it to the rest I suppose.

The night we got detention together, I was gloating. I'd caught you red handed… of course I went straight to McGonagall. It wasn't the best idea, considering it cost Slytherin 50 points and I got detention. We had detention in the forbidden forest, I was terrified. I got stuck with you, or at least that's how I thought of it at the time. I talked to you about my father, how well of my family was… told you that it was "slave's work". It was only to hide my fear from you… I hadn't learnt from the last time obviously and thought I would try again to impress you with what I had learnt.

The night Voldemort returned you were there of course. We were all relying on you to defeat the dark lord once again. I knew you could, I never doubted you. Everyone expected me to follow in my father's footsteps just how I thought I should. I never met someone like you and every time you looked at me with those emerald green eyes I never wanted to stop looking. I wanted you to know that I had faith in you; I knew you would save Hogwarts from the Dark Lord and I knew that you would save me. Save me from him and from my family. A Malfoy is to serve their master like a dutiful servant. I didn't want that kind of life; I didn't want to be tortured in slavery to an evil man, if you can even call him that.

When Slytherin won the house cup I was excited! My first year and we've won. But then Dumbledore started adding points to Gryffindors. I was jealous… so close… we were so close, it was like teasing almost. I explained how Dumbledore just wanted to help his favorite students. I mean who had ever heard of 50 points for chess? It would have been fine if he'd left it… if we'd tied. But why did he need to add extra points for Longbottom? It wasn't fair. I was disappointed, angry and jealous. You got everything you wanted while I was stuck doing what my father wanted. I did what he asked; I wanted to make him proud. I knew that it would definitely hurt me more to disobey him.

This was the year I met you… the year I found out who you were. I knew you then only as Harry Potter; 'The Boy Who Lived'. I couldn't see you as anything more… it would only hurt me more. I wanted to be your friend… but you rejected me. Instead you chose to be friends with the Weasel and Mudblood. It hurt me more than you know, but I forgave you because it wasn't your fault. It was mine… I insulted you by insulting your friends. I still don't like them but I'll live.

_**This is my second fic… I'm at a loss with the other one but I will continue it… eventually. This one has potential… next chapter is second year. The story will take place mainly after 7**__**th**__** but first… the early years. I have my exams at the moment but I will try my best to get these up as soon as I can. These aren't going to be insanely long chapters but should be somewhere around 1,000 words. Thanks for reading… please tell me what you think.**_


	2. 2nd Year

**Mondegreen  
Chapter 2: 2****nd**** Year**

**2****nd**** Year  
**In my second year I saw you at the bookshop. We had found that we had to get every Gilderoy Lockhart. My father never liked him much… said he was a 'muggle loving fool'. I looked at the list of books I needed from school. There was of course standard book of spells grade 2 which we went out and bought. Then there was 'Break with a Banshee', 'Godding with Ghouls', 'Holidays with Hags', 'Travels with Trolls', 'Voyages with Vampires', 'Wanderings with Werewolves' and 'Year with a Yeti'. We figured it was probably a fan at first but finding out that out Defense against the dark arts teacher was Gilderoy Lockhart himself my father was pleased. He told me that fame was good; it would help the Malfoy name even if he was a 'muggle loving fool'.

In the bookshop I had my chance to apologize for everything but I just couldn't do it. I saw that little red headed Weasley girl blush at something you said and all I could think about was attacking her. I insulted him… saying something about never being able to walk into a bookshop without making the front page. Then when the red head stuck up for you I just went insane. I said "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" which made the Weasley girl go red to match her hair. It only hurt me more. I was jealous, but still unsure as to why I was so jealous. Then of course father was there, another reason I didn't apologize. He would have killed me if I had told you I was sorry. I wanted to, I really did but I just couldn't. I saw my father discretely drop a book into the Weaselette's cauldron. It didn't look like much other than a book and pretty harmless. I didn't think much of it until later on in the year.

You weren't on the train. I wouldn't admit it of course but I was worried. I thought nothing could ever hurt the great Harry Potter but just that moment I suddenly had my doubts. We got to Hogwarts and you still weren't there, you weren't at the feast and you missed the sorting. This is when I really started to get worried. But thankfully you turned up eventually… better late than never. I don't know what happened except that you and Weasel crashed a flying car into the Womping Willow. Snape wasn't pleased; he was quite fond of that tree. Not quite sure why as it isn't the nicest looking or nicest acting sort of tree.

The next thing I remember was the look on your face when you found out I was the new Slytherin seeker. It was all because of you that I even became seeker. I wanted on to the team so badly. I tried out like everyone else and immediately made the team. Next day I find out that father had bought the whole team brooms. Apparently he was fed up of me going on about famous Potter being the Gryffindor seeker, he wanted to make sure I got it no matter how good or bad I was. It upset me that father had bought my way onto the team but I wouldn't have you be the only seeker and so I just stayed where I was. I figured being seeker was better than nothing. The Gryffindor team obviously didn't approve of us with new brooms. I just smirked and acted as if everything was normal because it was how I had to act. I had no choice but to act that way no matter how much we both hated it.

The game between Slytherin and Gryffindor; I was determined to beat you, to show you that I deserved to be on that team. I wanted you to see that I was just as good as you. Of course I couldn't match up but no one could. I was flying along side you trying to catch the snitch and I swear that bludger was following you. As soon as I got out of there the bludger continued to follow you. I hoped to god that it wouldn't hurt you. I got out of there to avoid getting injured. You caught the snitch like I knew you would but the bludger continued to follow you and broke your arm. Then Loony Lockhart tried to mend your arm and he removed the bone. I was scared for you; apparently he couldn't even do that. I knew you would have to drink skele-grow… that stuff is disgusting. I had to drink some when Crabbe fell on my leg and Pansy tried to fix it. Not a good idea to let that girl anywhere near your limbs.

The first lesson we had with Lockhart was certainly eye opening. I didn't learn anything besides doxies are very annoying creatures. Lockhart kept smiling creepily… he looked like he was in love with himself as well as the girls. Pansy kept sighing when looking at him. I was glad to see Harry didn't look too impressed with him. I knew Harry's favorite subject because it was something he was naturally good at it, just like I was at potions. When Lockhart decided we should do the face off I was going to show you just how good I was. I summoned a snake however it went for someone else rather than you. I suppose it sensed that I didn't actually want to hurt you and went for someone else. Then you spoke to the snake, I never knew you were a parseltongue. They spoke of the heir of Slytherin. It wasn't me but could it be you. It scared me, another thing I wouldn't admit. You were so powerful for all I knew it could have been you.

People became a little distant. I felt bad about it… I considered it partly my fault. However you saved the Weaselette from the basilisk and everyone forgot. Something inside of me made me wish you hadn't then maybe you'd be more interested in me. Everyone knew she liked you; it was obvious by the way she looked at you. At only 11 the girl was head over heels for you and I was jealous. I remember when the blood was found on the wall. "Enemies of the heir beware." I didn't understand it and simply insulted your friend again. "You're next mudblood." Not my finest work, it was what came to mind. It was only to keep up the pretence as usual. When it was all over you destroyed the diary, that pissed off my father then not only that but you tricked him into releasing our house elf Dobby. I hear he works in the Hogwarts kitchens now. Father didn't treat him the best, I understand why he was so happy to leave. I rather missed him though. He was my only friend in that house.

_**Once again thanks to those who have bothered to read this including the 4 people who have so far expressed any interest in this story. Thanks for the reviews please tell me what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and just wanted to say thank you. **_


	3. 3rd Year

**Mondegreen  
Chapter 3: 3rd Year**

**3****rd**** Year  
**This was the year I figured it out. I found out the reason why every time you rejected me; every time I insulted you; why it hurt so much. I liked you. Not as a friend, as more… I wanted you to be mine. I didn't want to hurt you; I never did. I figured that much out before but I didn't realize the exact reason why it hurt. I used to think I was better off not knowing. I knew you would never feel the same way about me which is why I lashed out even more. My hatred of myself for liking you; it would only hurt me. What my father would think; what the dark lord would think. What pained me most was what you would think. I think the exact moment I figured it out was when Pansy kissed me. The girl was a good kisser but it just wasn't doing anything for me. I knew for sure when I started to imagine it was you kissing me. I think that's when I knew I had a problem.

This is the year that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Father wasn't worried, said he was harmless. I wasn't too sure; I thought he might target me because of who my father is. I wondered how you felt about the escape, thinking he had killed your parents; thinking that he had betrayed your family. I couldn't imagine the pain you felt. It was also the year he snuck into Hogwarts and destroyed the fat lady's portrait. She was in a right mess after that. We had to sleep in the great hall. I had never slept on the floor before and complained greatly even though it wasn't really that bad. I was a spoilt brat… it was expected for me to complain.

You were on the train this year. I was curious after last year whether you would be or not but sure enough you were. When the train suddenly stopped I was sure it was Sirius Black and started to panic. It turned out it was dementors looking for Black. You fainted on the train that day. It was a big source of gossip especially with the Slytherins. It was almost as if it was my job to tease you about it. I didn't want to but I did it anyway. It was expected of me. I was your 'enemy'; I was supposed to be mean. I mocked you even though I knew that when a dementor starts to suck your soul it's only natural that you would faint.

When Hagrid introduced the hippogriff; only you would go and touch it. I felt so bad for what I did. The hippogriff nearly attacked me and frankly I don't blame it. I was cruel towards the thing because I thought it was harmless. I over reacted and convinced my father to have it executed; I was responsible for the death of the poor thing. You told me that you had saved him and he wasn't in fact killed. I couldn't believe that you rid the hippogriff. You looked like you were about to fall off; you were clinging on for dear life. Even though you were terrified you looked elegant in a way. It made me want to ride the hippogriff.

This was the year that we met Remus Lupin; the werewolf. It took me a while to figure it out but soon things started to fall into place. I never told anyone, not a soul because I wasn't truly as evil as I let on. It was also the year Hermione punched me. I can't even remember why she punched me… I probably insulted her or you. I don't remember since after she punched me my mind went blank. I have to say that girl can hit; I had to cover the bruises with magic and thankfully no one noticed. I still don't like her much but after that can you blame me? I know I was a dick but that doesn't mean she should punch me! Even if I was an evil bastard I would never hit another girl. That was just plain wrong. Out of the few values my father had he taught me that one.

I remember facing the boggart. It was quite amusing to know that Weasley was terrified of spiders. I may have used it against him a few times but it was all innocent fun. What made me laugh was the fact that Neville's greatest fear was Snape! I understand he's a little scary but after a while you realize he isn't actually that bad. He can be a little harsh but he's a good guy at heart. It's somewhere; deep in there. I know you may not think so after the incident in sixth year but we'll get to that later. When it was your turn the boggart turned into a dementor but Lupin pushed you out the way before it could actually change. He probably thought it would turn into Voldemort and then the boggart transformed into an orb. I think that's when it really occurred to me that he was a werewolf. It just made sense really.

That wasn't the only time you faced a boggart. You told me of your training sessions with Professor Lupin on how to conjure a patronus. Now you can and it's brilliant. I was awe-struck when I saw you use it. The white light that enters from the tip of your wand becomes a deer chasing off the dementors. It really is quite a sight to see. I learnt so much from you. I remember you telling me about Hermione having a time turner which she used to attend different lessons at the same time. You also used it to save both Sirius Black and Buckbeak. Harry Potter; always the hero!

This was the first and only time that you lost at quiddich. You lost to the Hufflepuffs. I mean come on the Hufflepuffs? Who looses to them? You fell of your broom after the dementors started sucking your soul. You told me another reason you fell was because you saw the black dog. Not just any black dog… Sirius Black. This was before you knew he was innocent and so it must have terrified you to see who you thought to be a mass murderer in front of you. I thought you were definitely going to win when you got that firebolt. You always had the fastest broom but it was never you who bought them. People were certainly fond of you.

You told me about how you managed to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. You told me of Crookshanks somehow managing to make the tree go still. You also told me how Sirius took Ron by the leg and dragged him to the shrieking shack. Turns out the place isn't haunted after all. Not even the Slytherins would go down there. I couldn't believe what you did to Snape! You found out that Sirius was not actually the one that killed your parents and that it was actually Peter Pettigrew. I had heard of him but of course my father refered to him as wormtail. I couldn't believe he escaped but of course when someone forgets to take their medication and turns into a werewolf trying to kill his best friend you have other priorities. You were so full of courage… nothing was too much for you! You never went a year in your life without tackling some kind of danger.

_**Once again thankyou to all you who read it. I find it's going up slowly but at least it's going up! This is a long one. I hope you like it. I'll try get 4**__**th**__** chapter up as soon as I can. My exams are on break after tomorrow which will do me a world of good! Thanks for the reviews keep em coming. Sorry if I confuse you with saying harry sometimes then you. It's just a mistake on my behalf… the first few chapters will be written as if Draco is actually talking to Harry but after 7**__**th**__** year it will change up. But you shall be warned!**_


	4. 4th Year

**Mondegreen  
Chapter 4: 4th Year**

**4****th**** Year**

First time I saw you this year was at the Quiddich World Cup. I was there with mother and father. I was just happy to see Krum again. Krum and I had been good friends for years but I hadn't seen him in a while. We had been sending letters to each other and I had told him of my crush. At first he hadn't believed me but he was supportive and told me to go for it. I was grateful to have someone to tell and I knew Krum was not a good guy and wouldn't tell. The death eaters were there that night; led by my own father. I was terrified and I knew that even though I was the son of a Death Eater that if I got in the way I was dead. I went running like everyone else and I tripped over. Harry came back for me and helped me up. I smiled at him but then we heard another loud bang and we both went running. The game was brilliant. It was a real good one but I felt as if father had ruined this for me.

Your dreams were coming true. Voldemort was back. No one believed you; but I did. I knew that you wouldn't lie about something like this. It was amazing how quick they turned on their savior. They all seemed so sure after last year that Voldemort couldn't come back. You later told me of the dream of the caretaker being killed. You told me of Voldemort being week but still alive. It seemed impossible but I knew that if it was you then it had to be true. I went along with the lie that you had no idea what you were talking about. I don't know why I did it but I still did anyway.

Every year we have a new Defense teacher. This year it happened to be Mad Eye Moody. Everyone thought he was off his rocker. They thought the man was crazy. He probably was but he was still the best auror there was. He still terrified me and your crazy friends used it against me. He taught us the unforgivables… you're not supposed to teach them but of course it would be him that wasn't afraid to teach a group of 4th years the unforgivables. He actually put you under the Imperious! Only you could shake it off and I knew that with a little practice you could easily do that. Of course I know now that it wasn't Moody but I still get the chills every time I see him. It turns out that it was Barty Crouch Junior in his body. I never thought he was actually guilty. The man was actually pretty good looking… nowhere near you of course but it was just an odd thing to ever think about a death eater.

He turned me into a ferret. A damn ferret! You once told me you liked me better that way. I'm sure you did because well I was an ass. I've changed… I'm not the same kid who is hell bent on revenge. He started lifting me up and down and I was terrified, then he put me into Crabbe's pants! I mean it was Crabbe how disgusting can you get? I wish it had of been your pants if it had to be anyone's.

It was in important year this year. The Triwizard tournament was coming up. Three schools would be competing meaning three champions or at least in this case four. You always did go against absolutely everything that was supposed to be nature. I wanted to be a part of it I was annoyed that they had an age limit. I thought maybe I could get past that limit and they would pick me for sure but after hearing about the Weasley twins I realized that there was no way and I was just going to have to sit back and accept it. As soon as they pulled your name from the goblet I sat up even straighter. Only you; only you could ever have your name entered in the goblet. I was scared for you… scared as to what would happen to you. People died in that tournament… but after all you were the great Harry Potter you couldn't be killed by a competition.

I didn't understand why everyone was going crazy over the Fleur girl. Fleur Delacour was nothing special to me. I found out she was a vela but I don't quite understand why she didn't affect me, maybe because I figured I was gay but I would have thought I'd still be attracted to her. You certainly were, and so was the weasel. It was quite funny watching him try to ask her out and fail miserably. It was hilarious… I heard she ended up marrying his brother anyway.

I remember making those stupid badges "Potter Stinks". You weren't too happy about that. I had to show some school pride so I couldn't support Krum but I still wanted to support you but at the same time I couldn't. Instead I supported the Edward Cullen look alike. I know it's a muggle film but I watched it anyway… have to say that they are way off on vampires. Vampires don't sparkle, although it was rather funny. Hagrid seemed to take a quick liking to Madame Maxine… giant love? I suppose it was an odd pairing but they worked somehow. I never thought I would see someone taller than Hagrid.

You had to fight a dragon as your first task. I just knew that somehow you would get the most dangerous and yet still live. I nearly pissed myself when I saw the dragon break away from the chains and fly after you. I was wearing my hat… the one you hated. As soon as we became friends you "lost" it. I have no idea what you did with it but I didn't mind so much. It was then that you made the front page of the prophet; you and Hermione. I wanted to kill her… I believed that she had been trying to take you away from me; that you were truly a couple. It was then that Rita Skeeter made herself known to me. She convinced me that you were with her and that if I wanted to get back at you I should tell her everything and so I did. I wanted to piss you off. I was jealous and it was stupid but I did it anyway.

The next task was saving a loved one from the lake. I thought for sure yours would be the Weaselette or Hermione. I was relieved when yours was Ron. You were under the water for a long time and I was starting to wonder if you had drowned. You told me of the house elf giving you gillyweed. I noticed that you were under there for a while but you saved not only the Weasel but Fleur's little sister as well. You always had to be the hero. I don't think they would have actually let the little girl drown but it was good of you to save her anyway. Krum told me all about you trying to save the both of them and struggling. You were always the bravest Harry. I didn't deserve you.

Things started getting weird that year when Dumbledore found out about the room of requirement. How is it that he had been in Hogwarts for about fifty years and only now he discovers it? I still don't think he knows what it is but then he was a little odd. He knew so much but at the same time he was a little lacking somehow. Then I thought there was a ghost or something which was playing around with me. It turns out it was just you in an invisibility cloak. I should have known after all you can see ghosts. I felt like a real idiot when you told me. There was also when Barty Crouch Sr. arrived at the school and started demanding to see Dumbledore. I couldn't understand why on earth he would be demanding to see him. I later found out that he was murdered; probably by his own son. Your scar started hurting more and more. You went crazy in Divination and of course Rita Skeeter wrote all about how you were going crazy and seeing things.

There was the Yule Ball that year. I ended up just going with Pansy since well there was no point in asking anyone else. The only person I wanted to go with was you and even then you seemed a little hung up on Cho Chang. I didn't get it at all; she wasn't even attractive. I was jealous of her, but happy she had said no. You went with that Patil girl from Gryffindor; however you didn't dance with her very much. Krum had quite a thing for Hermione. The girl is pretty I suppose but I didn't know why everyone was so obsessed with her.

The final task was a maze. You could have died and Krum was injured. Fleur didn't make it through that one and was pulled out as soon as things started to get serious. It was between you and Cedric and him being a Hufflepuff and you being the noble Gryffindor you chose to share the trophy. What you didn't know was that it was a portkey and that you would be in the hands of Voldemort. You ended up in the graveyard in Little Hangleton. It was there that Cedric died. It hit you hard knowing that he died and you couldn't save him. It tore you up inside and you dealt with it so well. You told me how the ghosts of all those he killed came out from the tip of his wand starting with Lilly; your mother and ending with Cedric. They helped you fight the battle and win. You even ended up giving your winnings to the Weasley twins to start their joke shop. Hermione trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar which I thought was hilarious and well I'm rather sad that she released her.

_**Thanks guys for reading. This is a long one to make up for the fact I haven't posted in a few days. I had a very busy weekend with the Eurovision and birthdays to celebrate. I may have made a lot of mistakes with this one as I wrote it in a rush. Please tell me if I got something wrong and please be nice! Please review it would mean a lot to me to know what you guys actually think of this! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow but I can't be certain. If I have confused you in any way please tell me and let me fix any mistakes I have made grammatical or otherwise. **_


	5. 5th Year

**Mondegreen**

**Chapter 5: 5****th**** Year**

**5****th**** Year**

This year started strangely. You and that awful cousin of yours were attacked by dementors. I mean your cousin is horrible and well resembles a pig in every way but even he doesn't deserve to be kissed by a dementor. I'll tell you who does deserve it though… my aunt Bellatrix. She is possibly the most horrible person I have ever met besides Voldemort of course. Bella wasn't always like that; she was driven insane from an early age. I remember when I was really young… she wasn't like that. She was almost sane… evil but sane.

Everyone knew that you were sure of Voldemort's return… but they didn't want to believe it and that was the problem. People only believed what they wanted to believe and if they didn't want to believe Voldemort was back then they wouldn't; especially if the ministry went along with that. I knew Fudge hated you; a lot of people did. It didn't stop them from believing what they wanted to believe. It was ridiculous how people could turn against their hero in such a short amount of time. Your hearing was pretty biased against you. I heard that Umbridge was there looking more toady then ever. I always wanted to say to her… "Why Ms. Umbridge aren't you looking absolutely disgusting and toad like today." I can't imagine she'd have taken that too well but I figure it was just something which needed to be said. She probably would have made me write lines into my skin like she did to you.

When good old Dolores Umbridge became the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts it was hell. It was just that… pure hell. She banned all groups that she didn't approve of. She nearly flipping banned Quiddich. She banned you from Quiddich for a while and the school erupted in gossip because Hogwart's star player wasn't allowed to play. She had some weird quasi-dictatorial regime. If you had ever been in her office you'd see all the pink everywhere and the pictures of cats. It reminded me of some old muggle woman with a love for anything pink and cats. She was ridiculous and looked just like a toad as I mentioned before. She would always do this weird cough when she wanted to get someone's attention. "Hem Hem" it was actually quite funny but still very annoying. She would sit in during our lessons. She did it with Divination and the poor teacher did not look too happy.

This is the year that both you and I were introduced to Luna Lovegood. People called her Looney Lovegood or Loopy Luna. The first time I met her she spent an hour telling me about Crumple Horned Snorcacks. I still have no idea what they are. I have no idea whether they are actually real or not. The thing about Luna is she really is odd; she's kind of like a much younger, blonde and female version of Dumbledore. She's weird but she knows all. She may be just a little weirder than Dumbledore but just as wise. She scares me sometimes; she came up to me and asked me if I was feeling okay right after I had a fight with my mother. I have no idea how she knew and when I asked her she just told me she could tell. You told me that she had seen death which may have been adding to her scariness. We have actually become quite good friends despite what people say about her and her love of weird unknown creatures. People think I'm very image obsessed but the truth is I'm not that bothered about popularity… most of the students fear me anyway so if I want to be friends with the school crazy I am allowed to be.

Since Umbridge was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts we weren't learning a single thing. The woman is obsessed with making everyone suffer. She wouldn't let us do any actual spells she was a horrible teacher and a horrible person. She even made a horrible toad. I thought that eventually we might do some actual work besides writing essays on what you can do and how it will affect… rather than actually learning to perform the spells. That was why you started Dumbledore's army… I actually thought about joining but I knew if I did my father would certainly have something to say about it and frankly I was much too afraid of my father at the time to actually do anything. I was also terrified of Umbridge; I hate to admit it but I was. After what she had done to some students including you… I didn't want to scar any part of my body with her painful punishments. I don't know why on earth I told her; why I caved. Theo found out when he saw Ron with Hermione and well he wanted revenge… he has a bit of a crush on him and well thought me telling Umbridge would be the perfect revenge. I did it anyway but not for that reason… it was because I saw you kiss Cho Chang. I was jealous… I knew I loved you and there you were kissing Cho Chang; it hurt and I'm sorry that I told on you but can you really blame me?

The whole year there was some big thing about 'The Prophecy'. I thought it was a load of crap but hey everyone else believed it… you included. I mean Ms Trelawney made it… as she's a nutcase. Not like Dumbledore or Luna nutcase she's a just plain nutcase. The prophecy said and I quote "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" It sounded like Neville's parents as well. I suppose that the Dark Lord wasn't taking any chances with you and that's why he had to kill you as a baby. I think it was a new low for him but I don't think he ever got over the embarrassment of losing to a baby. Dumbledore believed it which I guess was reason enough for everyone else to. You told me that you had no idea what this meant until you reached 7th year and I'll explain it later.

You and Voldemort had a telepathic connection and it scared both of us. He could hear your thoughts and you could hear his. You could see him kill those innocent people; it must have really messed you up. This got you into a lot of trouble when he gave you that false dream. The one of Sirius Black being attacked and of course you had to go after him on the thestrals which by the way are very creepy! You went all the way there to find it was a trap… that's you… act first think later. But then Sirius ended up showing up to try and protect you and he was killed… he was sent through the void never to come back and it upset you greatly and I just wish I had of been there to help you through it rather than just be an ass. Until next year oh great one.

_**Okay… yes it has been forever and I am very very very sorry! I have been very busy with exams, babysitting and prom! I have had a lot of fun but had no time so I've been writing little bits every day and finally finished this chapter. I really struggled to remember what happened on the fifth book which means ill not only have to read it again but watch the film again just to compare. I did this when I was about 13 I think? I think my mother was very annoyed because I wouldn't stop going on about what they missed and what they added… this is sort of based off of both… so some things only happened in the books others only in the movie. I have some time off so I should be able to write more… I know I said Sirius died… but I just love Sirius and so I was wondering if you; the people who read this think I should bring him back or keep him dead? Please review… for those who have I thank you and I'm glad you like that I write it by year. It will be longer than 7 chapters but not much longer… maybe 9 or 10. I just needed to sort of continue it off from the 7**__**th**__** year and tweak at the ending a little… okay well a lot but it's necessary if we want a Harry/Draco ending… thanks again. **_


	6. 6th Year

**Mondegreen**

**Chapter 6: 6****th**** Year**

**6****th**** Year**

This was a good year... for some. Snape was happy with the fact he finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he's wanted for years. He wouldn't show it of course but he really was happy. He likes potions but at the same time it is Defense that he's always wanted. Slughorn had a very different way of teaching and you quickly became his star pupil. This is what surprised me most to be honest, you had never been good at potions and now here you were doing amazingly and the star pupil! I was a little annoyed that you were doing better than me in another thing! Potions was supposed to be my best subject and I was supposed to be the best at it. Of course it wasn't all you… you had Snape's old book. It was very Slytherin of you to hide it and cheat in potions… I'm sure you told yourself it wasn't cheating. I know it shocked you that Snape was half blood. I'm sure everyone is under the impression that he was just some stuck up pure blood. I know you were curious about who the 'Half Blood Prince' was but I mean still I know you didn't expect it to be Snape. I admit even I was surprised.

Slughorn wanted to collect you… he had a collection of random students throughout the years and he seemed intent that you become one of them. I was curious as to why but I have my theory. I'm pretty sure he was intrigued about you being the chosen one. He liked that you were special. No one understood how special you were; well are. I understood because I loved you… I still do. Even if you hate my guts; I will continue to love you. I was a true idiot this year… still intent on hiding everything… acting like I should and not how I want to. I broke your nose on the train… it was stupid and I paid for it later but I have no idea why I did it since there was no one around. I just lost myself to fear and stepped on your face. I didn't stick around long enough to see the damage but I heard a crack which means I broke your nose. Not my finest moment and I'm very sorry but I just hope you'll understand I was messed up in the head because of my mission.

I was assigned to kill Dumbledore… I tried all I could to kill him indirectly. None of my attempts worked. I gave the poisoned mead to Slughorn hoping he would give it to Dumbledore but of course he didn't and instead Weasley nearly ended up dead… can't say I'm sorry. You knew it was me of course, so did your friends. Dumbledore knew too… he knows everything. I never understood why he didn't tell the other teachers or why he didn't stop it… it could have saved him quite a bit of trouble but of course Dumbledore being the great wizard that he was went along with it. It turned out he had ordered Snape to kill him since he knew I couldn't do it. There was the cursed jewelry I gave to that Gryffindor girl but that also failed quite miserably. I always figured you would hate me for it… but you being the kind hearted Gryffindor that you are saw the good in me and helped me time and time again. All my attempts at killing Dumbledore were just ridiculous.

You went to find the remaining horcruxes that Voldemort had left… the one which killed him turned out to be a dead end… R.A.B. I knew who it was straight away, and with the events of this year I would have thought it obvious you'd figure it out. Regulus Black was not a good man. Instead he fell to the dark side and soon realized much like myself that it was not where we wanted to be. It was not where our true loyalties were... instead we changed sides and were punished for it greatly… I lost my family and Regulus lost his life. When I saw the look in your eyes when Dumbledore was killed…. I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be alright but of course I couldn't do that… I was so very much in love with you but I couldn't tell you… I wouldn't dare; not with Bellatrix watching me. I couldn't let her know where you were or even that you were there at all.

This year you started dating the Weaselette. I had never had such a strong surge of jealousy and was so mean to the both of you. Anyone could see you weren't meant to be and dating her out of feeling bad that she was so in love (obsessive) over the thought of you. It wasn't the right reasons to date someone but you with your Gryffindor modesty and courage. You didn't know any better. I was just as innocent as you in reality but I never did tell anyone that. All Slytherin girls claimed they had slept with me even a few Ravenclaw girls. I never denied the rumors but I never said they were true. Everyone took this as me being the typical Malfoy; just gloating over my victories in silence. You like everyone else believed the rumors. I desperately wanted you to know they weren't true but of course Crabbe and Goyle followed me everywhere and if it wasn't them it was Pansy. The girl was always all over me and one of the first to try and get into my pants but failed. It didn't stop her spreading rumors though.

Snape had to kill Dumbledore… because not only would I die because I failed but because Snape mad an unbreakable vow to my mother that he would help me. Dumbledore of course knew of the vow because; how could he not. I first knew Dumbledore was mad at the opening feast in first year. However I only realized he was brilliant at the end of 1st year. Dumbledore is a strange man but certainly brilliant. You of course knew all of this from the second you laid eyes on the man. I however was not so quick. You always saw the best in people, including me and I'm grateful for it. I was an arse but a lovable arse?

_**This has taken forever hasn't it? I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot about this story but the next few will be easier since they were the most recent. Chapter 8 and onwards will be the easiest since this story is going to be set in their '8**__**th**__** year' at Hogworts. Please show some love in the comments *-* please? This one may not be too good since I did it in a rush. It's hard to remember all the facts… did I miss anything? I just finished reading the first book again because I plan on doing a one shot based on the events in the first year. Short chapter I know… Thoughts? **_


	7. 7th Year

**Mondegreen  
Chapter 7: 7****th**** Year**

**7****th**** Year  
** Our last year at Hogwarts, or at least so we thought. The death of Dumbledore was a big shock to everyone. You took it hard and it was to be expected. Dumbledore was your mentor and my mind was too busy focussing on the death of Dumbledore that I'd forgotten something; something important that happened last year. I nearly killed you. Voldemort set me the task of getting the death eaters into Hogwarts which was quite a difficult job. One of the followers found the vanishing cabinet. They knew where it led which was why they assigned it to me. It's other half was in Hogwarts but it was damaged. They needed me to fix it. I tried sending a bird through but it came back dead. I broke down – imagining what Voldemort would do to me and my family if I didn't complete his task. You followed me and I really wish you didn't. I heard you coming and I shot out the spells I knew trying to get rid of you; not to hurt you. You didn't take it this way thinking I was trying to kill you and the truth is I nearly did but then you hit me with some spell I had never heard. 'Sectusempra' I think it was called. My body felt like it was being ripped to pieces by millions of knives. I lay in a pool of blood; my blood; wandering what had happened. Next thing I know I was in the hospital wing. That night, in the hospital wing I cried even harder than before. It was because I knew then that if I succeeded you would never forgive me and if I failed... well I wouldn't be around for you to forgive.

This was the year that Voldemort completed his climb to power. All his faithful death eaters that hadn't been locked up were right by his side ready for the great battle we all knew was coming. Some still refused to believe anything was happening at all and were happy just living in denial. Of course this was all well and fine until the battle came along but I will get to that later. Voldemort managed to take over the Ministry of Magic with some help. Snape was asked to help me on my mission to save me from Voldemort. My mother made him agree to an unbreakable vow that he would help me. Snape was a good man despite the opinions of some and for what he did. He only did it however because he had to. I'm not sure but I think Dumbledore knew what was happening – I was sure I heard him tell Snape to kill him. Dumbledore was dead and so nothing was going to stop Voldemort. He was ready to take over the world starting with killing our saviour... you.

Dumbledore left you with a mission. Your mission: find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them so that Voldemort is gone for good this time. In second year you managed to get rid of one – Tom's diary but sticking a basilisk fang through the book. Dumbledore had already found one himself. In 6th year you were meant to find the locket but it was taken by R.A.B. – I knew who it was who had taken it. I thought it obvious with the initials. I just hope that he had already destroyed it. Then what happened next shocked me. You, Ron and Hermione all dropped out to try and find the remaining Horcruxes. The remaining Horcruxes you knew where something that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and also Nagini. Voldemort split his soul in seven. Somehow this had something to do with Xenophilius Lovegood. It was something to do with the mythical Deathly Hallows Ressurection stone but what exactly I am not sure of. I had to find out through others since of course you would never tell me yourself.

This year something else happened. Something most of us saw coming for quite some time. The Weasel finally got up the nerve to ask out Granger. I know it's a little off topic but I just felt it should be mentioned. I suppose some seemed to think that it would be you and Granger at first but as we got older it was much easier to see that she was far more interested in Ron and he was just as interested in her. The problem was neither was going to admit their feelings any time soon. I thought they would never tell each other but they did and I suppose I'm glad. I was a little pissed however when the Weaselette seemed to think you had ulterior motives for their break up and therefore didn't mean it. She would cling to you like, like, drapes! Clingy drapes. It made you look uncomfortable though which was a start.

However it is best that we back to the Horcruxes. There were still things you needed to find. You had to find the Elder wand, the invisibility cloak and of course the remaining Horcruxes. Voldemort was after the wand, I didn't understand what all this had to do with me exactly. I was somehow linked to the Elder wand which is one of the reasons Voldemort took me and my mother. Father didn't seem to care too much, he just wanted to please his master. He always was more committed to Voldemort than his family and it killed me inside to realize this has always been true. It turns out that Helga Hufflepuff's cup was in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. The locket was in the ministry and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem was in Hogwarts! You had come back to us having destroyed the remaining horcruxes.

Not long after this, the death eaters arrived. The Great Battle had started and we were sucked into it. There was no way out and many innocent lives were gone because of one man and his cruel intentions. That is, if you can really call him a man anymore. You know Voldemort was after the wand but you felt it more important to go after the Horcruxes you could and try and avoid confrontation for as long as possible. The great battle lost us many lives; one of which was Severus Snape. He was a man I cared for and greatly admired. One of the weasley twins died in the battle. I couldn't tell which one but I later found out it was Fred. It was a big shock... one of the infamous Weasley twins was dead. I couldn't imagine George at that moment. Not only had he lost an ear but he had lost his brother, his twin brother. He had nearly lost his sister too thanks to Bellatrix but she was killed immediately by Molly Weasley. I could have kissed her when I saw that but of course I didn't since first of all I was in the middle of a battle and so was she and second because I can't imagine what she would think of it.

You and Voldemort had your own one on one. You two fought to the death. The prophecy had made it seem like you both had to die for one to live which made no sense until after the battle. Voldemort hit you with the Avada Kedavra and sure enough you died. Well not really but a part of you died; his part. Voldemort had left some of him in you when he gave you your scar. Voldemort made my mother check on you, to make sure you were dead and although she found a pulse she said you were anyway. It saved both our lives. Voldemort thought he had succeeded but in reality he had just killed a part of himself. You were stuck between life and death where you met Dumbledore who explained to you what was happening. I think you were lucky. I probably would have done something very stupid had Dumbledore not been there to explain the situation and knowing you, you would have done the same. This left you able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. It was a good thing you did too; but this wasn't the end. There will always be those who believe in his ways and decide to act upon them.

After the battle, there was a picture of Snape hung up in Dumbledore's office right next to that of Dumbledore's himself. It was not just Snape we lost but I knew you lost two people that were very important to you. Tonks and Lupin also died in the battle leaving behind their son. Lupin was admittedly the best Defence teacher we ever had. He was your father's best friend. He was the only living person to have known him so well and now he was gone. I always figured we needed to move on with our lives but I wasn't quite ready to give up on you just yet. Harry Potter – someday you will be mine.

_**Hiya people. I'm sorry it's been so long – but things happen and I have a life. I know this would be easier if I didn't but as it stands I still do. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and this is not the end of the story – I shall keep writing what happens in their '8**__**th**__** year' which will be much easier because it is completely made up and I wont have to remember all the important points again! I was planning on writing a new fic when I'm done with this however it will not be Harry Potter again and will be Glee instead. It will be a one shot but I'm still not sure of the pairing – whether I want it Rachael/Finn or Kurt/Puck. If any of you do watch Glee I would appreciate the help. Next chapter slightly different. It will still be Draco's point of view but it won't just be recollecting the past events. Thanks :D**_


	8. The Beginning

**Mondegreen**

**Chapter 8: The Beginning**

**The Beginning**

Being back at Hogwarts for our '8th year' is strange. I agreed to come back for many reasons. The main reason for my coming back was that I needed to see Harry again and my father always wanted me to continue my education. It's been so long but we're going back! Harry Potter saved my life, something I never thought I would say but I know is true. I wonder if he told anyone, that he saved me, poor, worthless Malfoy. He probably hates me, most do. Back at Hogwarts has left the school smaller. With Snape gone and McGonagall as headmistress, everything just seems out of place. It's been a while since Dumbledore died but Hogwarts just doesn't feel the same without him. The war had many casualties. Now returning back to Hogwarts, every table has a few faces missing. Slytherin is of course much smaller but it was to be expected. No matter how much we claimed that not all Slytherins are death eaters it's not much of an argument when more than half of the 6th and 7th year Slytherins are missing.

It had been a long week and I was still getting used to all the changes that have taken place because of the war. I sat at the Slytherin table next to Pansy and Blaise, glad to still have friends. I stared over at Potter laughing with his friends. It's nice that he can still smile and have fun after all the pain of the war. I hadn't realized I was staring until he turned around and returned my gaze. His eyes were a gorgeous emerald green that appeared to sparkle when he felt any strong emotion, whether it be anger or happiness. I looked away and back to the food in front of me.

"He likes you, you know." Pansy said.

"Who likes who?" Blaise asked.

"Potter you idiot. He likes our Drakey!" Pansy replied.

"He doesn't like me, he's dating the Weaselette and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Drakey?" I replied.

"Apparently a lot more…" Blaise murmured.

"I heard that!" Pansy shrieked.

"Besides Draco's not even gay… are you Draco?" Blaise asked curiously.

"He's been staring holes into the back of Potter's head for about 30 minutes now, what do you think?" Pansy replied.

"Doesn't mean he's gay..." Blaise muttered.

"Draco's gayer than the fourth of July!" Pansy shouted. Heads immediately turned to stare at the three of us. Soon whispers started all over the hall and I looked over at the golden trio to see Hermione lecturing a laughing Ron and Harry just looking at me curiously.

"Thanks for telling everyone Pans…" I muttered.

"You're welcome… you'll thank me properly later when you're having hot gay sex with Potter in a broom closet somewhere!" Pansy replied happily. Blaise immediately groaned and banged his head on the table. "Blaise, do you have to be such a drama queen?"

"When you say the words 'hot gay sex with Potter' then yes I do." Blaise replied.

"As fun as this is… I'm just going to go to the library for a while… need to finish that essay for transfiguration." I said.

"Bye Drakey!" Pansy shouted. I didn't even bother to turn around to know it was the Weasel who was laughing loudly again.

I walked off towards the library and only once I'd go there had I realized I didn't bring my Transfiguration essay. Instead I just walked around the bookshelves looking for a book to read that would calm me down. I don't know how long I was there just looking at the various books, my mind drifting off.

"Hi Drakey" I heard from behind me, knocking me out of my stupor.

"Don't ca…. Ha… Potter?" I turned around seeing Harry in front of me smiling.

"You're not going to get much done if you just stand there staring off into space you know…" He said.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"I might be…" he replied.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I asked. "Why aren't you off snogging the Weaselette in some hallway?"

"Ginny's not my girlfriend and Ron and Hermione are too busy arguing to get a word in edgewise." He replied. "Draco… do you mind if we just drop this whole rivalry? I don't want to fight anymore now that the war's over!"

"Does this mean I have to start calling you Harry?" I asked.

"Is that a yes? You'll be my friend?" he replied smiling.

"Yes it means I'll be your friend… now either go away or help me!" I said.

"Harry Potter at your service… what does master Draco need?" Harry said bowing.

"First I need you to stop acting like a house elf and start acting like a normal human being and I need you to find me a book to help with the Transfiguration essay!" I said.

"Oh well I just used this one!" He said grabbing a book. "It's actually really helpful, so knock yourself out… mind if I join you?"

"As long as you don't interrupt me"

"I can do that" he replied.

"We'll see won't we…?" I muttered.

We sat down at the nearest table. I scanned the book for the page I needed about turning animals into mirrors. Harry was immersed in whatever he was reading and was surprisingly quiet. I read all the information the book gave about the importance of the movements when casting the spell and why you shouldn't use the same spell on a human. My mind soon started drifting on to other things, things that I really shouldn't have been thinking, especially with Harry right next to me. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice my inner struggle and continued reading, making no sound.

I decided that I'd had enough of just sitting around thinking dirty thoughts and that what I needed was a cold shower and to finally finish that essay. I nudged Harry to let him know I was going, he looked at me and nodded as if to say goodbye. I continued on my way until I reached the Slytherin dorm room. I enter the room and immediately Pansy comes running. I swear she could sense my presence or something because whenever I'm near she 'feels' that I'm in the immediate area she comes running!

"Drakey" she screams. Heads look up at the interruption but soon go back to what it was they were doing.

"It's Draco…" I mumble.

"Awww don't be like that Drakey. You know Blaise is still sure that you're as straight as an arrow… he's not going to believe anyone but you." She said happily.

"He just doesn't want to believe his best friend's gay… I'll set him straight later." Pansy immediately giggled at the word 'straight' and simply grinned and walked off.

I walked off to the boys dorms mumbling about crazy pure blood girls. I reached the room and noticed that Blaise wasn't anywhere in sight. I simply shrugged and headed to the showers. One long cold shower later and I was feeling better than before. When I return to my room I see Blaise sitting on my bed playing exploding snap with Nott. He looked up and smiled in greeting. Nott immediately noticed Blaise's attention was somewhere else and looked up to see me.

"Hey, gay boy!" He said smiling.

"You're one to talk aren't you Nott." I replied, sitting down next to him.

"He's not gay Theo…" Blaise said sighing.

"Blaise just because you refuse to think otherwise doesn't mean poor Draco isn't gay." Theo replied.

"Blaise I'm gay." I said, bored. I really didn't want to make a fuss. I could help but laugh though when Blaise fell of the bed. "It really shouldn't have come as that much of a shock… when have you ever seen me date or even look at girls?"

"I just thought you were picky…" He mutters. He sits himself back up on the bed and stead

"Hey Blaise… wanna make out?" I said. It had the desired effect and he immediately fell of the bed again.

"You're not serious are you?" He said worried.

"Why… am I not hot enough for you?" I said mock pouting.

"Theo. HELP!" he shouted.

"You're on your own with this one dear." He said laughing.

"You think I'm ugly don't you" I said pretending to cry. "… and fat! You think I'm fat and ugly" I said, letting out more fake sobs.

"Draco… calm down… I… I…" He said at a loss for words.

"It's okay Blaise I'm not interested." I said smiling.

"Why you little…" Blaise said.

"He's only got eyes for Harry Potter… my hero!" Theo said pretending to swoon.

"Oh shut it you!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

We stayed up late into the night just talking and me denying my obsession with Harry and Theo doing some serious flirting with Blaise. I'd have to talk to Pansy about those two; they were a little oblivious that the flirting was more than just jokes between friends. I slept well for the first time in a long time with dreams of haunting emerald green eyes. I found myself thinking that maybe Hogwarts wasn't too bad after all and I could be truly happy again.

_**Hello to all my dedicated readers! It is currently 4.30 in the morning and I have stayed up late into the night to bring you this. I realize it is waaaaaay late but I'm sorry… I've been extremely busy and rather lazy in my spare time! I promise to update soon! Reviews are love and so this is very different from the other chapters so feel free to send me hate mail… it may drive me to update this story! Next chapter soon! **_


	9. Breaking Dawn

**Mondegreen**

**Chapter 9: Breaking Dawn**

**Breaking Dawn**

**WARNING: Breaking Dawn Spoilers**

I hadn't expected much to happen. I figured there may be some speculation about why we were suddenly friends but I didn't think it would be that major. However it was the Weasleys who broke the silence. The great hall immediately quieted when Harry and I entered, most were probably waiting for a fight. I looked over at the Slytherins first. Pansy was smirking, Blaise looked worried and Theo was too busy staring at Blaise to notice anything. Then my eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked confused as did Ginny. Ron looked a little angry that we didn't appear to be fighting. Maybe it was in my head but he certainly didn't look happy to see me. We both parted and went to sit with our house mates.

"What's he done to you, mate?" Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Harry replied.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to the ferret? He's a death eater Harry!" Ron said angrily.

"A bloody hot death eater…" Ginny mumbled. I couldn't help but smile when I heard at least someone could see past my last name. Harry blushed at that bit which caught my interest. Did that mean he was interested or just a little embarrassed that his girlfriend thought I was hot?

"GINNY!" Ron all but screamed.

"I was just stating the truth? He is hot, isn't he Hermione?" Ginny replied. This started a whisper going around and a giggle every now and then from the girls. I however, was horrified that this was turning into a conversation.

"Don't bring me into this one!" Hermione replied. I sighed relieved.

"We're friends, Ron, just friends. I forgave him and he forgave me. He's not a death eater and he deserves to be left alone after everything don't you think?" Harry replied. Ron looked like he was about to say anything but Hermione chose to interrupt.

"It's great to see you putting the past behind you, Harry! I for one think it's a great idea! So grow up and grow a pair Ron." I choked on my food at the last bit. I really did not expect Hermione Granger to say that of all things. Harry didn't looked so shocked… maybe there was more to her than she let on. I'd have to find out about that bit.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and went by as slow as ever. I met Harry in the library again after dinner and he looked a little put out. His hair was more out of place than usual, his face was red and his robes were a little out of place.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Colin has started the Harry Potter fan club and is trying to pay me to pose for him..." He replied.

"Then why don't you just do it?" I replied, confused.

"… I won't pose for him because he wants me to pose nude." He said, blushing. This made me start laughing. He then proceeded to shush me and look a little worried.

"Why didn't you just say no?" I asked.

"I did say no! Then Ginny saw me and I course I thought for sure I was saved but then she got this look on her face and started agreeing with Colin and trying to convince me to get my robes off. Then the rest of the fan club seemed to have heard and were trying to get my robes off themselves, which led me to run away… and hide here." He said quickly. He looked around worried.

"Shame really… I'm sure that the prophet would love a picture of the great Harry Potter nude." I replied, smiling.

"I'm sure they'd love to but there is no chance I'm doing it!"

"So why's your girlfriend, sorry ex-girlfriend conspiring against you?" I asked.

"Probably just for fun. One of the many reasons we were together in the first place was because she's fun to have around and very quick thinking." He replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking… why did you break up?" I asked.

"Well I had an obsession with someone else and Ginny noticed and so we broke up on amiable terms and she encouraged me to go after them." He said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Did I what?" he asked back.

"Go after them?" I said exasperated.

"I'm in the process of it… just taking things slow for now and hoping it will lead to something else eventually." He sat down and looked over at what I was reading.

"Isn't that a muggle book?" He asked. It was, sitting on the table was 'Breaking Dawn'.

"So what if it is?" I say defensively. In truth as much as I said I hated all things muggle, I was quite addicted to this series, although they were at times quite awful it made me want to know how they end up. He leans in close to me and says in an almost whisper:

"She ends up having his vampire baby and he turns her into a vampire to save her then they live happily ever after." I looked at him and he was grinning. I immediately grabbed the book and hit him with it.

"You jerk! I haven't finished yet! How do you know all that?" I said.

"Hermione took me to see the first three films and because it's Hermione she read the books anyway and told me. We went to muggle London especially to see it and really isn't it a little girly for you Draco?" Harry said.

"There is NOTHING wrong with liking romance novels." I argued. He put up his hands and signaled defeat. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you want to go somewhere… sneak off?" he asked.

"Sure… but where to?" I replied.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement? We can sit peacefully and not worry about keeping our voices low and hiding from crazy fans." He replied. I nodded and we walked up to the room with Harry looking slightly worried and checking over his shoulder ever couple of minutes that no one was following him. He walked in front of the room three times and suddenly a door appeared.

We stepped inside and there was a couch, some chairs, a fireplace and a couple of bookshelves and also a small table in the center. I picked one of the chairs and sat down. I felt happy and cozy by the fire. I felt as if my troubles melted like… like lemon drops. See I can do muggle references? But then again it did have wizard in the title and I was curious. Harry took the chair next to me and smiled. He too seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Draco…" he started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going back to the manor. With Voldemort dead… that means mother and father are happy but I think sometimes they forget I even exist. They're like teenagers all over again." I said.

"Would you maybe like to come stay with me over the holidays?" He said slowly.

"Well… sure. I'd love to but are you sure you don't mind… I mean we've been friends for about a month and you're already asking me to stay with you over the holidays. You really are a true Gryffindor aren't you?" I said shaking my head.

"Despite everything you said after the first sentence I am still taking that as a yes and I look forward to it! We've still got time Drakey." He said teasingly.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me Drakey?" I replied.

"I for one just think it's sweet! Would you prefer I call you Dragon?" He said.

"Dragon? Much better." I replied.

"Dragon it is! Wanna make out?" He said. Of course I wanted nothing more than to jump up and scream yes but I had to remain calm.

"Excuse me?" I said hoping I didn't sound too eager to do just that.

"Have you seen my guns?" He says referring to his arms. I roll my eyes at this but can't help but smile anyway.

"Yes they're great… you do realize you just asked me to make out with you right?" I said slowly.

"Are you questioning my badassness?" He said teasingly.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said leaning closer to me with every second. He tilted his head until his breath was ghosting my lips.

**And I am afraid that is all my dear readers. Feel free to send hate mail. I may update sooner if you do. Yes a lot of references in this… see if you can get em all xD I'm still quite unsure what to do with this story but I am trying. One thing I can tell you is it will be Drarry slash! Also possibly Theo/Blaise… tell me what you think and don't be afraid to comment telling me what you think!**


End file.
